


Assertive Secrets

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Series: Slipping Away (Random One Shots) [4]
Category: Marilyn Manson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters





	Assertive Secrets

Brian rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Tim from the stairs of the backstage area. "Fucking mature Brian." Tim sneered at him, he'd about had it with the twerp, even John noticed the tension and grew concerned about it, trying to put some distance between himself and his feuding band mates. John had no clue what was going on, where this anger was coming from, he hadn't seen what Brian had done, didn't know the secret, and fine line the angry men had been walking and how that groupie that held on a little too tight a little too long had ignited this feud because neither of them would just accept that they care. 

"I wish you would glare at me a little harder Tim. What are you gonna do?" Brian snapped.

Tim scoffed and threw up his hands seemingly in defeat, though his scowl turned into a smirk. "You know what I will do to you. Brian."

"Don't call me Brian here, you know better asshole. You ain't gonna do shit." 

"Alright Brian. Keep digging, want me to hand you a fucking shovel?" 

Brian's eyes furrowed as he balled his fists, John  
moved timidly between the two, trying to deter the situation. "Guys what the hell is up. We go on soon, calm down. Manson dude what did you do?" 

"The fuck? Why the hell is it my fault?" 

John sighed in defeat knowing it didn't matter if Brian were holding the matches as the building burned he'd never admit it, he just nodded. "Okay, so why is Tim so upset?" 

"Doesn't concern you 5. Move along." Tim shoved him gently out of the way, and continued to glare at Manson across the way. "When this is over, we'll settle at the hotel. Won't we Brian?" Tim forced eye contact with him, he kept saying his name as if to prove a point, a point that he could in fact call him what he wanted, Brian would ultimately submit. Brian met his eyes, fire flicking in them, anger, his stare hard his jaw clenched, but for a brief moment, unnoticed by anyone other than Tim, his gaze broke, shattered, before rebounding and hardening back into the shell. "Yeah, whatever asshole." 

The ride back to the hotel was long and awkward with hardly anyone talking, everyone was on eggshells with the furry the two of them were tossing back and forth at one another. Snide remarks, and mean looks, this had gone on for the duration of the show, after the show, breaking down and now the ride. John had had it. He placed his hands over his ears and stood in the middle of the bus.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!?"  
He shouted as loud as he could getting everyone's attention. Brian's mouth hung open, Tim's head jerked around, Ginger jumped out of his seat a few of the roadies stared at them all. Johns cheeks went red, he started to panic now that everyone was staring at him, but he continued anyway, taking a deep breath.  
"Dude, you guys have been going at each other all day. It's not like you, all this passive aggressive shit talking. I don't what the problem is, or who did what to who, but one of you needs to get your head out of your ass and move the fuck on. You're making me crazy. I keep waiting for one of you to knock the other out and I keep standing on eggshells. So if you're going to do something fucking do it."  
John breathed and stared at them, making direct eye contact with both of them. Brian swallowed thickly, and finally breathed the breath he realized he'd been holding, as did everyone else. A toothy grin broke Brian's face as he clapped looking at John in surprise. John turned on his heels on walked away, leaving them all in silence, hoping what he said would have made a difference with them today.  
"Well that fucking turned me on a little." Brian murmured under his breath towards Tim. "Didn't think he had that in him, so aggressive." Tim rolled his eyes at Brian, sure the statement was meant to annoy him, but Brian meant the surprise, he hadn't anticipated that from John, and the aggression did add a little tension to his pants. The bus pulled to a stop at the hotel, Brian glanced at Tim and stood, being the first ones to exit the bus, not taking anything with them.  
They sauntered off to the rooms dragging slowly so as not to add more suspense to what was going on with them. Tim cocked his head and spoke quietly so only Brian could hear him.  
"When we get in that room, I want your face on the floor, and your ass waiting for me to claim it. Am I clear?"  
Brian kept his eyes straight ahead, walking along side Tim, an almost silent "Yes sir" came from him as he knotted his fingers into the hem of shirt nervously.  
Ginger, and Pogo stood wide eyed staring at John still on the bus. Neither of them could figure out where this angsty side of John came from but they were both in awe of it. Pogo bowed at him as he exited the bus and Ginger pulled him back against his body once they were alone. He grinned against his lips. "Where did that come from Mister? Sooo bossy."  
John sighed, retuning the kiss to Gingers lips. "I don't know. Just had enough of them today." 

"What the hell do you think their problem is?" Ginger asked genuinely. 

"Truth? I think they've got a secret. Being in such close quarters with us all makes it difficult to keep." John searched Gingers eyes for understanding. They had the same secret,  

Ginger nodded, resting his head into the crook of Johns neck. "I see. Maybe having this time at the hotel will be good for them. Till they figure out what's going on. I don't know much about Tim but I've known Brian a long time, outside of just playing around, he's never actually been in a relationship with a man. He's probably having a hard time figuring himself out." 

John pulled back and looked at him questioningly. "I thought for sure he and Twiggy..." Ginger shook his head no. "Never crossed that actual line. Which is something else I think he's having a hard time with, accepting what he's working out with Tim. He loved Twiggy, but I don't think he could accept what he felt for real, Twiggy didn't want him like that. He made a comment once about it being a part of the job and outside of character it was inappropriate. Something gay in general was being discussed and he was pretty adamant that he wasn't into it. He didn't seem to mind other people, but it freaked him out that fans would put them together like a couple. Brian embraced it. Tim is here and willing, I think Brian is very confused, which is making it hard, plus that girlfriend he has that comes with us on occasion seems to put a damper on both of them for a while, have you noticed?" 

John ran a hand soothingly over Gingers arm. "Yeah, I wish he'd let us in, let us help him. See we support him. He thinks everyone hates him." John made a pout, turning into a smile at Ginger when Ginger swatted his arm playfully.  
"Stop being so fucking cute. We need to get off this bus and maybe we can talk to him in a round about way tomorrow." He pulled John off of the bus with him.


End file.
